Intercom headsets used in quick service restaurant establishments suffer from high use in a relatively hostile environment. There is little to no maintenance for these products provided at the restaurants and they are expected to survive anywhere from five to ten years. One reliability issue suffered from the existing products is mechanical breakage. Most repairs to these products are mechanical in nature, particularly regarding the headband and microphone boom. The current repair solution is to send the headset to a repair facility where it is repaired and then returned to the customer. This process can take one week or longer and can be costly to the customer both in repair cost and lost use time. It is estimated that any given headset will need to be repaired two times during its useful life, once during the warranty period, and once outside of the warranty period. The repairs can be costly to the manufacturer during the warranty period and to the customer outside of the warranty period.